


just a thing i never had

by rivkael



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Introspection, Sad, illidan makes lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: So Illidan makes a list.





	just a thing i never had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APocketSizedAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/gifts).

> So the wonderful apocketsizedace and I got chatting and INSPIRATION STRUCK. Not edited or beta read at all, sorry.

Here’s the thing; Illidan has a list. It’s so long he’s forgotten half of it and rearranges it every time he remembers something that should be up there.

> Swim. 
> 
> Pick flowers.

It began in the cell, a way to stave off the maddening boredom. A list of things he missed, then a list of things he would never do again. He mumbled the list to himself endlessly, items being swallowed and added as his mind worked.

> Drink water.
> 
> Climb a tree.

When he was freed his list became a list of things he wanted to do before he was caught. Freedom was such a treasure to him, but he was so busy keeping the Legion at bay that the list never once shrank, only grew.

> Learn the new songs of his people.
> 
> Breathe clean air.

And when he was in the Nether, a list of things that made him not a demon. Because while he was oh so demonic, he was not one of them. The taste of boar, the sweetness of happiness; he was an elf. Not a demon.

> Feel warmth of other people’s skin.
> 
> Smell a campfire.

And when he was resurrected again. His list was so long he could not hope to recite half in one go. At the top, defeat the Legion. Near the bottom, taste a childhood recipe once more.

> <strike>Apologise</strike> talk to Tyrande.
> 
> Weave a daisy chain.

He knew when he turned to the Titans that his list was never going to be fulfilled. When Argus screamed his last scream and Sargeras came crashing through the sky, he knew.

> Try ice cream.
> 
> See Malfurion again.

And, as with all the other times, he shook the list from his mind as he turned to his new destiny.


End file.
